The Eds
The Eds are the three protagonists in the show Ed, Edd n Eddy. The group consists of three boys sharing the same name, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, who spend their days scamming the local kids for money. The Eds have a strong friendship bond which is shown at it's best in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. The Eds *'Ed', the group's "portable working machine" and muscle. He shows signs of extreme stupidity. He has interests in comics, horror movies, chickens, gravy, and buttered toast. He has a tendency to randomly yell out "Gravy!" or "Buttered toast!" at any given time, or occasionally as a response. He also yells "Chickens!" whenever he sees them. *'Edd', (commonly referred to as "Double D", from his name having two D's, and to differentiate him from Ed) the group's brains. Whenever the Eds are attempting a scam, he is usually the one who ends up building machines to help them out. *'Eddy', the group's self-appointed leader and scam inventor and mastermind of the trio. He's a greedy loudmouthed con artist with an obsession with money and jawbreakers. Goal Despite the various goals the Eds come across, their main goal is simple: to scam the neighborhood kids out of their money and spend it on jawbreakers. However, most of the plans fail, and the mishaps cause them to get into destructive, chaotic, horrible, painful, and sometimes unfair situations. Aliases *Dorks, and many variations using the term "dork", such as "Dork, Dork and Dorky" (Kevin) *Ed boys (Rolf) *The Erupting Eds (Tag Yer Ed) *The Mucky Boys (Eds-Aggerate) *The Flying Eduardo Brothers (Rent-a-Ed) *The Cents (Robbin' Ed - Ed and Double D only as the cents) *Space Outlaws (Dawn of the Eds) The Eds in FusionFall In the game, the Eds make a cameo in the manga of the game. In The Future area, only Eddy is seen it is unknown if Ed or Edd are lost to Fuse's army or gone into hiding. In the Past area, both Eddy and Edd are in the Cul-de-Sac, but Ed is at Mount Blackhead where he wants to stay there forever. Edd serves as a guide and his missions usually include finding secret candy treasure. Eddy is often involve the player making deliveries. Trivia *All the Eds have taken flight at some point in the series. **In "I Am Curious Ed" when Ed acts like a stork delivering a child (Eddy) he really flies and throws Eddy down a chimney. Also in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show", Ed was able to fly for a bit using sunflowers, this time like a helicopter. **In "For Your Ed Only" Edd chewed his enhanced gum, Ed then blew into his mouth the bubble came out in his hat (a similar thing happened in "Run Ed Run"). **In "Ed, Ed and Away" the Eds were trying to reach a balloon that had floated in to the sky, so Ed tried to throw people up into the sky to get it (Edd and Nazz), he then grabbed Eddy's pants and pulled it like a cord and his three hairs start to lift him up like a helicopter. **In "Cool Hand Ed" all three of the Ed's, along with Jonny and Plank, flew in a plane that Edd built to escape from school. *All of the Eds have a middle name: **Edward (Eddy) Skipper **Eddward Marion **Edward Horace *The Eds all have their own styles of running: **Ed runs with his body arched backwards and with his arms flapping around behind him. He is usually at the tail of the group. **Edd runs in a sensible manner with his arms tucked into fists by his chest. He is between Ed and Eddy most of the time. **Eddy runs bent over, tongue out and arms out-stretched as if he's reaching for something. He is usually found leading the way. *Eddy wears boxers but Ed & Edd wear briefs. However in some episode's Eddy wears briefs. *The only episodes where the Eds have a minor role are "See No Ed," and "I Am Curious Ed." *The Eds became popular after 130 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie. *The Eds make a small cameo in the special The Grim Adventures of the KND. *The Eds are very good racers, they have driven in the following: **Cartoon Network Speedway (all together, they are playable racers). **''Kart Attack'' (selectable to play separately, or as a whole). **''"Look Into My Eds"'' (drove a handmade bus, unknown if this should count or not). **''"Don't Rain On My Ed"'' (Edd drove, Ed & Eddy were passengers, drove a scooter Edd built to get to the Candy Store faster). **''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (tried to drive Eddy's Brother's Car to get away from the kids, but their driving skills seem to have deteriorated at this point, as they couldn't even start the car). *Each of the Eds have scared Sarah before. #''"Little Ed Blue" ''- Ed scared Sarah for yelling at him #"A Fistful of Ed" - Edd scared Sarah because he became an unknowingly tough person #"Oath to an Ed" - Eddy scared Sarah for talking baby talk at him. *The Eds, along with Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory, made a cameo appearance in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode "Eddie Monster". Gallery Eds Funny Walk.jpg|The Saltines of Swagger. Eds on Fire.jpg|Ouch! File:Eds_on_ice.jpg|"It's dorks on ice!" File:Space_eds.jpg|"Too high! Too high!" File:Packed_Eds.jpg|Comfy. File:22.jpg|The Eds as Cowboys File:Theeds.jpg|The gang's all here. File:Eds_Embarrassing.jpg|They're so pretty. File:Avast_Ye_Eds_045_0001.jpg|"Time to claim our booty, girls." File:Cry_ed_042_0001.jpg|This is strange. File:Double_D_as_Ed2.jpg|They seemed to be having a good time. Eds Naked.jpg|I wish I could see the look on the FCC's face. Images-8-.jpg|Urban Ranger Wee Roaches. File:123.Eds-Aggerate.mkv_000552067.jpg|The Mucky Trio. Gsfr.PNG|The Eds on the sidewalk. EEnE_Wegees.jpg|The Eds giving each other wedgies. FIGHT.jpg|The Eds fighting each other: which Ed will win? Eds Fear.jpg|Total nightmare fuel of the Eds. Ed touchables end.jpg|Run, Eds run! Candy store2.jpg|A rare moment in Ed Edd n Eddy. Space Outlaws.jpg|The Space Outlaws. Jawbreaker_Bomb_Aftermath.jpg|''Zombies from the Deep Freeze - A Cash Cow'', starring Ed Edd n Eddy. OUCH.jpg|Heads up! Mirrors Room.jpg|The Eds in the haunted house. Old Eds.jpg|Old Eds. Young Eds.jpg|Young Eds. Upside down tower of eddy.jpg|Upside down Tower of Eddy. gHzT9NSo.png|Ed's defective run. L5Jyplzd.png|Eddy's way of running. Ed-in-forest-jpg.jpg Eds Naked.jpg Space Outlaws.jpg Candy store2.jpg Ed touchables end.jpg|All three Eds going after the jawbreakers ImagesCA85UWDG.jpg|The Eds caught. Edgoaste.jpg Eds Naked 2.jpg|The Eds right before they dive in the pool. Eds Shivering.jpg|The Eds shivering in the cold Eds Stuck.jpg|"This is not good." Veg2.jpg|"Ahhhhh!" Its way ed 0001.jpg|the Eds looking at the stilts. 22.jpg|The Eds staring at their "graves". Double D as Ed2.jpg|the Eds having fun imitating each other. The Claw.jpg|Name: Ed AKA The Claw The professor.jpg|Name: Edd AKA The Professor Eddy walkietalkie.jpg|Name: Eddy AKA The Loudmouth See Also *List of Characters *The Eds: **Ed **Edd **Eddy *The Kids *The Urban Rangers Category:The Eds Category:Children Category:Groups Category:Characters